


Mind Game

by miss_jad



Series: Kiss Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Sirius est un vrai manipulateur, mais Remus est loin d'être un lâche...  Mind Game, ou, quand la  rumeur est lancée...





	Mind Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367890) by Starrysunrise. 



**Mind Game**

**-**

“…tu as entendu...”

“…Remus Lupin et Sirius Black...”

“…mais je croyais que Sirius était…”

“…je le pensais aussi…”

“…j’ai toujours su que Remus était…”

“…entendu dire qu’ils étaient ensemble depuis une _éternité_ …”

“…as vu ce _baiser_ ?!?...”

“… _carrément sensass_!...”

“…truc le plus chaud que j’ai jamais vu…”

“Regarde, Moony, on est célèbres !” s’écria Sirius, puis il battit des paupières, faussement timide, en regardant l’autre homme.

Remus grommela d’irritation.

Une heure à peine était passée depuis leur fiévreuse lutte de domination et les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train. D'après plusieurs sources, le couple était d'ailleurs en train de préparer une petite cérémonie de mariage pour le printemps dans une pittoresque église du nord de l'Irlande. James serait tout naturellement le témoin de Sirius et Lily celui de Remus. Ils partiraient ensuite en lune de miel sur une île déserte dans les Caraïbes, où l’intense soleil serait un excellent prétexte pour s’enduire généreusement l’un l’autre de crème solaire et passer des heures à gambader –nus- dans les vagues cristallines. Et, vous ne le tenez pas de moi, mais apparemment Remus a récemment été aperçu en possession de papiers d'adoption sorciers ainsi que de nombreux paquets de couches culottes !

Ils formeraient une si charmante famille, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sirius suspectait James d’être l’instigateur de cette histoire généreusement détaillée et de l’avoir ensuite répandue pour son propre amusement.

Lily, elle, semblait vexée de s’être fait voler la vedette par l’aîné des Black en ce jour mémorable.

Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait.

“…oui, Mr. Evans, Remy et moi avons trouvé une maison,” expliqua Sirius au père de Lily, au-dessus d'un verre de champagne, “un charmant petit cottage juste en dehors d’un village moldu situé dans le Surrey. C’est un peu cher mais rien n’est trop beau pour mon petit muffin d'amour,” s’enthousiasma-t-il avec emphase.

Remus abandonna sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall et se dirigea, à la manière d’un animal en chasse, vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

“Sirius, je peux te dire un mot en privé ?” L’interpella le loup-garou de façon bourrue en lui attrapant le bras tout en le traînant dans un coin à l’écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

“Bien sûr, Remy! Tout ce que tu veux!”

“Appelle-moi Remy encore une fois et tu quittes le mariage les deux pieds devant,” lui murmura Remus avec sarcasme.

“Oh allez, Moony, je m’amuse juste un peu,” se renfrogna Padfoot.

“Sirius, je crois que tu t’emballes trop vite avec cette histoire, comme toujours. Tu es en train de mentir à toutes ces personnes ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'était qu'un satané baiser !”

“Je ne mens pas, j’exagère juste un peu. Y a vraiment une grosse différence. Alors, prêt pour la suite ? Je t’ai promis qu’on finirait ça plus tard…” sourit Sirius en se penchant dangereusement sur Remus.

Le jeune Black fut presque aussitôt repoussé, à contrecœur cependant.

“Ecoute, Sirius, tu as probablement juste un peu trop bu. C’était un baiser vraiment agréable mais tu regretteras ce qu'il s’est passé demain, tout comme moi. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Maintenant, comment est-ce qu’on va faire pour convaincre toutes les personnes que tu as invité à _notre mariage_ qu’il n’y a pas de mariage…?”

L’animagus poussa un long soupir. L’ancien préfet cherchait toujours une explication rationnelle à tout. Mais son obstination, bien qu’irritante, était tout aussi adorable. Mais de qui se fichait Lupin avec son maudit déni ? Sirius avait peut-être initié le baiser, mais c'était Remus qui l'avait transformé en une succulente séance de dégustation. Le loup-garou en avait eu envie au moins autant que lui, sinon plus.

“Tu crois que j’ai fait le premier pas uniquement parce que je suis complètement bourré ?”

Remus s’éclaircit la gorge.

“Et bien… oui. Visiblement. Tu ne peux--oomph”

Le garçon aux yeux d’ambre venait de se faire museler par une bouche qui s’était brusquement emparée de la sienne.

“Tu ne…” protesta faiblement le jeune Lupin.

“Si.”

Et Sirius captura à nouveau ses lèvres, l’entraînant dans un baiser fugace mais brûlant.

Remus hésita encore.

“Padfoot, on n’est pas--”

“On pourrait.”

Un autre baiser.

“Je ne…”

“Oh que si.”

Cette fois, le baiser fut doux mais volontaire et Sirius avait le goût du plus délicieux péché au monde.

Les paupières de Remus papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir complètement et de se retrouver face à un regard gris satisfait surmonté d’un sourcil arqué.

“D’accord, c'est vrai,” admit le loup-garou dans un chuchotement.

“Je sais.”

Remus lui lança un regard à la fois menaçant et indigné.

“Tu l’as fait exprès! Tu as manigancé tout ça pour que j’avoue.”

“Je sais,” répéta Sirius avec un petit sourire satisfait.

“Manipulateur.”

“Lâche,” railla l’animagus.

“Moi, lâche ?” Grogna presque Remus. Et puis il attrapa la cravate du témoin et l’attira jusqu’à lui d’un coup sec, écrasant avec gourmandise ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius dans une insatiable soif de contact physique.

“Bordel, trouvez-vous une chambre, espèces d'animaux !” s’indigna James d’un ton moqueur en repérant leur petit tête-à-tête privé.

Les Animaux trouvèrent l'idée absolument prodigieuse.

-end


End file.
